Cinco frases que caracterizan a un buen merodeador
by Eloisas
Summary: One-Shot. Concurso cruel es el reto que le da razon de ser: El relato de los merodeadores que yo esperaba, por que los reconocerias en cualquier parte... Espero que les agrade, trata de los merodeadores en Hogwarts, 5 pequeñas historias de nuestros heroes


**#1 _Todos para uno, uno para..._**

-No le volveré a preguntar señor Potter –decía la jefa de Gryffindor con su moño apretado y el rostro severo- ¿de quién era la motocicleta? Por que se muy bien que no iba solo volando por medio Londres hacia King Cross, el policía que los vio asegura que eran dos...

-¿Qué dice profesora? ¿Cuál motocicleta?

-Fue suficiente Potter, está castigado hasta el próximo mes, nada de Quidditch y lárguese de mi oficina…

-Cómo diga profesora- respondió James levantándose de la silla- ¿puedo ir al gran comedor?, me muero de hambre...

**-¡**LÁRGUESE!

**#2 _Tormento es mi segundo nombre..._**

-Oye Sirius, cuantas veces debo decirte que no cambies nuestros apuntes, ya te dije que no voy a tomar tus notas- decía Remus Lupin con una mal disimulada sonrisa

- pero sino te gusta prestarme tus apuntes ¿qué quieres que haga?

- cállate y pasa mis cosas

- ¿podrían apartarse de mi camino?- esa es Lily Evans, ¡la prefecta mandona!

_Y esa era la señal__…_

Los cuatro, sin ponerse de acuerdo, ¿hacia falta? Se apartaron dos a cada lado, cuál edecanes, reverenciando a la pelirroja, quien no puede evitar desesperarse por su comportamiento. No tenía que voltearse para saber quien le dirigía la palabra, nunca había hecho falta…

- Lo siento Evans, no te vimos venir—Ese era Remus, siempre caballero

- ¿Quiere que la ayude con sus cosas, le apetece algo de tomar? – Sirius Black, creyéndose el caballero...

- Si la señorita apetece podemos llevarla en hombros, para que no se canse en el camino- Peter, siempre ordinario…

-¿Quiere salir conmigo?- Sin comentarios

**# 3 _Siempre contesta con una pregunta_**

-¿Dónde estuvieron todo el día de ayer?

- Vaya profesora McGonagall, no sabia que nos extrañara tanto, ¿le hicimos falta?

-James Potter, usted cállese, y Señor Lupin, dígame, ¿por qué sus amigos no vinieron a clase ayer?- Remus solo podía mirar el piso

-¿Sabe algo profesora? Siempre quise tener una madre como usted ¿me adoptaría?- ese fue Sirius

-¡Lárguense!

-Últimamente no dice sino eso ¿sabe profesora?- James… imprudente como siempre

No se quedaron a escuchar la respuesta

-Corrannnnnnn- gritó Colagusano, y eso bastó para abandonar la oficina de la maestra…

**# 4 _Engaña, bromea y se feliz…_**

Luego de un día especialmente difícil, en clase de adivinación, los merodeadores se dirigen... Bueno digamos… de paseo ... Bueno digamos por ahí, a hacer algo, con alguien...

-¿Peludo?

-eso le dijo James a Lily, que salíamos para resolver nuestro problema peludo- le contestó Sirius con falso tono serio, a un bastante alterado Remus

-¿Con que eso dijiste James?, ¿por qué no la invitas al sauce con nosotros?, vamos... ¿qué esperas?..

- Lunático, así le diga a Evans que eres tu el problema peludo, no me va a creer…

-Ya sabia yo que tanta belleza no podía ser cierta, como pude pensar que me graduaría en Hogwarts- Lunático ponía una cara que hacia alusión a su nombre

-Y como iba yo a pensar que a pesar de mi familia saldría normal!!-

-Y yo que si le decía la verdad a Lily, aceptaría ir conmigo a pasear…

-Y que nadie notaría que tomé las respuestas del examen final de Pociones!!

-COLAGUSANO!!- gritaron todos en coro, mientras el aludido salía corriendo hacia las puertas de roble, seguido por los otros tres… Uno para quitárselas y devolverlas antes que notaran su ausencia, otro para golpearlo por ocultarseslo, un tercero para hacerlo caer en cuenta que no hacían falta pero que pagaría por mantenerlas en secreto…

Adivinen quién era cuál, o debemos llamar a Evans…

**# 5 _Nunca, repito Nunca intentes salir con Evans delante de James Potter_**

_--Oye era una broma!!--_

-Y que haces Remus- James Potter parecía haber sostenido una lucha a muerte, por el estado de sus ropas, pero su rostro se iluminaba... al parecer había salido vencedor…

-Solo termino el ensayo de Herbologia de mañana- dijo Remus sin despegar la mirada de su pergamino, ignorando los gritos que inundaban el ambiente...

_--James sacame de Aquí__…! Te lo advierto!!--_

-Mañana tenemos Herbología?? No era el Jueves??- Dijo James con pereza

-James.. Mañana es Jueves- Esta vez Remus si levantó la mirada de su pergamino y lo miró sorprendido

-Colagusano, ¿Por qué no me dijiste?- James se dirigió en busca de un culpable, con rostro de pocos amigos

_--James hablo en serio!!--_

-¿Que había ensayo de Herbologia? Yo no me acordaba- se quejó colagusano

- No, que mañana era jueves- contestó James ya sin poder disimular una sonrisa, tomando su ensayo de la mochila y mostrándolo burlonamente a Remus, quien volvía a su tarea irritado, siempre caía en las bromas de James.

-Ah, eso, lo siento ¡la próxima vez te aviso!- Sonrió colagusano aliviado

_--JAMES!!--_

El baúl de Sirius seguiría con candado un par de horas más…


End file.
